<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ornament and Mythical Creature by SleepyChaoticEntity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058339">Ornament and Mythical Creature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity'>SleepyChaoticEntity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carpenter Magnus, Fisher is his gd pet, Gen, He remembers the shape of that boy SO WELL, He's just a big loveable himbo, listen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus can almost see a creature in his head, but he can't quite capture it. So he carves it. And carves it, and carves it and carves it. And then he remembers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ornament and Mythical Creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d had the idea for this ornament for a long time. It was something that would float through his head but he could never quite grasp. But it would stick around. Cling to passing thoughts that should make sense but just don’t, to images that should be clear as day but were distorted beyond measure. Things like that. But it was always there. So one day he grabbed an appropriately sized block of wood and carved it. </p><p>It always looked a little bit fuzzy, not as bad as the thoughts or images he could never quite grasp, but it was. He could never sand it down quite right, although Julia always said it looked marvellous and perfect. So when he’d had to leave he took it with him, a reminder that everything would be fine. Until it wasn’t. Then he kept it as a reminder of what he’d lost. </p><p>He’d held onto it for years and it became a comfort to have around. Then he’d met the director and they’d been inoculated and he realized he had carved the fish. There was a logical step in there somewhere that passed through his head repeatedly but he’d never quite been able to catch it. It was more elusive than the images. So he carved more of them, hoping the thought could stay around long enough to have a semblance of an idea of what it is. </p><p>It was candlenights. He’d almost forgotten, didn’t have gifts for anyone. But he did have a lot of those void fish carvings. So he gave those out. Everyone thought that they were beautiful, works of art they said. If they were that beautiful he’d have to give on to the director. So he did. And she struck up conversation about it. Eventually, she asked when he’d carved his first voidfish, impressed with the acute details. So he pulled out the identical one from Raven’s Roost and explained it to her. </p><p>The director looked haunted by the end of his explanation and so he’d asked what was wrong, if she needed to sit down. She merely walked away while saying something about paperwork. He shrugged and kept handing out voidfish to everyone. He even gave one to the voidfish, who seemed overjoyed by the small snack. </p><p>Another year passed and he knew why he’d been able to carve the voidfish before knowing what it was. That elusive thought stopped dead in its tracks before bolting to the forefront of his mind. That was Fisher, his pet for half a century and he’d had a kid. </p><p> </p><p>And Lucretia hadn’t trusted them to help her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>